The present invention pertains to leisure trousers and particularly to leisure trousers adapted to be fashionable and usable for participating in various sport activities.
Among other reasons, due to the leisure time available in increasing amounts in the past years, sports such as snow boarding, roller skating, inline skating and similar have developed and encountered overwhelming acceptance, with young people in particular.
The major part of these types of sports, the above-cited in particular, however, presupposes great body charging that in case of a fall may result in injury to different parts of the body, for example to the knees, elbows and other body parts. Therefore, there is of course a great need for protection of these body parts with respect thereto, which need up to now was satisfied for the knees and elbows by knee pads and elbow pads that are directly fastened to the body parts over existing clothing and held in place with the aid of elastic belts. Fixation of the pads or protective devices in the above-mentioned way, however, is decidedly uncomfortable and in terns of aesthetical consideration is very disadvantageous, and possibly may result in the protectors not being worn at all so that the total risk of injuries increases. As far as the protection of the hip bone and the base of the spine are concerned, protection of these regions using traditional pads is possible only in a very limited manner since it is very difficult to fasten pads to the desired regions of the hips and the end of the spine by using elastic belts.
For this reason there is a need for leisure trousers that technically are designed such that the protective upholster pads in correspondence with the kind of sport to be executed can be selectively positioned within the leisure trousers efficiently, without the pads being visible from the outside so that the fashionable appearance of the leisure trousers is maintained. It is also possible to wear the trousers without the pads.